


Hello My Happy World...?

by Sweet_Buttercream



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Buttercream/pseuds/Sweet_Buttercream
Summary: What happens if someone else confesses to Kokoro? Will Misaki be able to confront her feelings?A short story about an unrequited love...





	Hello My Happy World...?

“Kokoro-sama I love you! Please go out with me!”

Misaki’s brow furrowed as she watched a classmate confess to Kokoro. 

“Mii-kun what are you looking at?” Hagumi’s voice startled Misaki. She turned around to see that Hagumi, Kanon, and Kaoru had spotted her looking at something around the corner. The three girls poked their heads out to get a better look. 

“Waaah Kokoron is getting confessed to! Mmrfg-!” Misaki quickly stifled Hagumi’s loud shouting by putting her hand over her mouth. 

“You guys are being too loud! Don’t distract them!” Misaki scolded her three band mates. Then, deciding that it was better to leave the confessor and confessee to themselves, she picked up Kanon, Hagumi, and Kaoru in her arms and carried them out of earshot before setting them back on their feet. 

Kaoru was the first to break the stunned silence. 

“To think that our little kitten could become so strong, _how fleeting…_ So this is what it feels like to be lifted like a princess…”

“Misaki-chan was so gentle when she was carrying us…” Kanon murmured softly. 

“Mii-kun, how’d you get so strong?” 

That… would be a good question. Misaki thought about all the times she had worn Michelle, and how walking around, chasing after Kokoro, and cleaning up the band’s messes had really increased her stamina. Misaki realized that she had also been helping out the studio by carrying around her DJ equipment and everyone else’s sound equipment. On top of all that, Kokoro and Hagumi had a habit of jumping into her arms during live shows, and she had had to become strong enough to hold both of them up simultaneously without dropping them. She doubted that she could really tell Hagumi, Kaoru, or Kokoro any of that, though. 

While she was lost in her own thoughts, Misaki suddenly felt a hand on her stomach, which caused her to jump back in surprise. 

“Hagumi! What are you doing? Y-you can’t just go around touching people without warning!” 

“Well, since Mii-kun is so strong, I wanted to see how toned your abs were! Ehehe~” 

After hearing those words, Kaoru got down on one knee and also reached a hand out to Misaki. 

“My little kitten, no, my strong and beautiful princess, may I too…?” 

“Kaoru-san, what are you saying? And Hagumi, don’t encourage her!” The increasingly flustered Misaki looked over at Kanon for help, only to realize that she too, had been staring at her stomach. 

“Misaki-chan’s abs…” Misaki thought she heard Kanon whisper. 

“Everyone! What are you all looking at?” Kokoro had suddenly appeared beside Hagumi and was now staring at Misaki’s stomach, like everyone else. Kokoro looked up at her, and Misaki felt her face flush. 

“Hey, hey Kokoron! Are you done getting confessed to? Are you going out with that girl now?” 

Hagumi’s sudden interjection made Misaki’s thoughts start to race. If Kokoro was going out with someone, then would she have less time for the band now? Misaki thought about spending less time with Hello Happy World and less time with Kokoro, about Kokoro no longer waiting for her outside of the classroom after school, about someone else having to chase after her and clean up after her messes, about someone else being the one by Kokoro’s side… 

“Misaki are you crying? Please don’t cry, look! Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!” Kokoro’s beautiful and enthusiastic voice brought Misaki back to the present. Misaki stared at her for a few seconds before looking away, unable to look at the brilliantly shining Kokoro for too long. 

“Kokoro… I love you…” 

In the ensuing silence, Misaki noticed that Kaoru, Hagumi, and Kanon were staring at her with their mouths wide open. It slowly dawned on her that she had, in fact, spoken her thoughts out loud. Misaki felt her face flush again as she slowly looked back at Kokoro, whose radiant smile had not changed from the moment before. 

“I love you too, Misaki!” 

“Eh-?”

Kokoro then turned to look at the other three girls in her band. 

“Kanon! Hagumi! Kaoru! I love you too! I love everyone in Hello Happy World! You guys are the most important people to me, so come on, let’s make the world smile today too!” 

Misaki couldn’t help but smile wistfully as she watched Kokoro run ahead with Hagumi, Kaoru, and Kanon in tow. 

“That’s okay. Maybe someday, you’ll understand my feelings for you, Kokoro…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's a little lackluster, but I'll be glad if you found just a little bit of happiness in this. 
> 
> The story ended up a bit chaotic, but maybe it's just cause that's how Hello Happy World! is... 
> 
> I wanted to write a short story about unrequited love, but I don't think it was quite as sad as I wanted it to be. 
> 
> Also, even though this was supposed to be Kokoro x Misaki, I ended up putting in a lot of Hagumi x Misaki lol


End file.
